


Heather and Veronica are in Love

by chansavv



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homophobia, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansavv/pseuds/chansavv
Summary: Modern AU fanfic where Heather and Veronica have been openly dating for 6 months now in their senior year. Veronica's home troubles and traumatic past with JD haunt her whilst Heather attempts to reclaim her identity, forgive her parents and attempt to rule over the school. All while trying to navigate the stereotypical high school turmoils.





	1. Waking Up with You Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa this is another one that's been in my notes forever (can you tell I adore these girls??), this time it's a modern au!

Veronica Sawyer could feel her eyes slowly opening, her mind slipping in and out of consciousness. She looked over, the clock slowly blinking red, it read 6:15. She groaned, far too early to be awake. It was always too early when Veronica woke up, she should probably see a doctor about that. She stared at the ceiling absentmindedly awhile. She could wake up Heather, who was sleeping peacefully beside her, but she knew better than to wake up miss Heather Chandler before 6:30. At the end of the day Heather was still her ride, and of course Heather just had to be there for the entire school day, not actually going to class though no, just there. As she would tell Veronica it was all about status, now Veronica was a Heather and that meant that she had to sit with the Heathers and skip with the Heathers and of course she had to walk in with the Heathers. She daydreamed for a bit, even if Heather was an insufferable bitch at school she was still very sweet to Veronica and very sexy. Veronica very much enjoyed their nights together and truthfully she enjoyed being around Heather as often as she was. The alarm sounded, it was officially 6:30 now. Veronica felt Heather reach over her body to hit the snooze button. Veronica chuckled and pulled Heather closer to her, holding her a bit.  
“C’mon Chandler it’s just gonna go off again and you know it..” Heather, of course was unresponsive, promptly nuzzling into Veronica’s chest instead. Veronica smiled and traced hearts on Heather’s back lightly with her finger. She spoke softly, as to not disturb Heather too much. “What did you dream about Heather?” Knowing Veronica had been watching her face closely she smiled and blushed, chuckling.  
“Definitely not you because that’d be super lame...” Veronica giggled, rolling her eyes. She pulled Heather even closer, pulling her nearly on top of the brunette’s body. Heather smirked softly, her eyes now open. She sat up fully, straddling Veronica. “Oh and what did you dream about miss Sawyer?” The last part was tinged with a sense of tease. Veronica returned the smirk willingly, as she had many times before. She purred lightly, sliding her hands further up into Heather’s shirt. She grazed her blue nails on Heather’s pale freckled skin, hearing her breath hitch as she did. Veronica grinned deviously,  
“It went something like this.” Heather squirmed softly as Veronica made her way to Heather’s sensitive nipples. She toyed lightly with them, enjoying teasing Heather. Veronica smiled, sliding her hands back down Heather’s torso and tracing light hearts on the center of Heather’s panties. “And then I started doing something like this...how do you feel about my dream so far Heather?” She bit her lip before she flashed Heather a smug smile, Veronica was the absolute definition of a tease. Heather now with her face painted a bright shade of crimson, her eyes closed, barely breathily cursed a   
“Fuck you Ronica...” before Veronica had pushed aside Heather’s undoubtedly expensive underwear. They were blue this time instead of her signature red color. The underwear had been a gift to Veronica on their 3 month anniversary, still adorned on Heather’s body, of course. Veronica definitely has fun that night. Veronica slowly ran her fingers down Heather’s slit, brushing the sensitive spot with with her nail lightly. Heather was clearly already turned on, she groaned.  
“Jesus Christ Veronica just fu-“ Heather was promptly cut off by the alarm, 6:38. Veronica hit the snooze with her free hand. Heather whined impatiently. “Ronicaaaa, we’re gonna be late if you keep teasing me like this.” There was such a classic Heather impatience in the statement as her hips grinned against Veronica’s hand. Veronica grinned, the sort of grin she had when she was forging a hall pass, when she was breaking the rules.   
“Well then...” she moved her hand, eliciting a loud whine from the blonde. “I guess we’re just gonna have to stop and get ready then. Remember that Mac is relying on us for a ride and she’ll be pissed if she has to ride the bus again.” Heather crossed her arms, pouting definitely not amused by Veronica’s antics.  
“Fuck Mac we’ll just get Duke to give her a ride.”  
“Nope. We promised her, plus Duke is gone for the week on that family trip, remember miss Chandler?” The last part conveyed a sort of lustful undertone. Heather appeared to be seething, her eyebrows deeply furrowed.   
“Jesus fucking Christ Ronnie if you don’t finish what you started I’m going to fucking crucify you today.” It was hard to figure out whether or not Heather was being serious. She had that look - the one that would've terrified Veronica a few months ago. But Heather wouldn’t crucify her for this, would she? Veronica decided that the juice was indeed worth the squeeze because at the end of the day she had the demon queen of Westerburg begging for her to fuck her. Veronica smirked pulling her in, leading with a deep kiss. Heather slowly relaxed, resting her arms on Veronica’s shoulders. Veronica smirked knowingly, sinking further into the mattress as Heather’s soft moans grew more confident. They broke apart momentarily, Heather stripped off her shirt, exposing her torso to the cool air as she desperately cupped her own boob, moaning. “Veronica please ju-“ the alarm cut her off again, 6:43. Veronica smirked knowingly.  
“We better get going.” She spoke with a confidence as Heather furrowed her brow.  
“Sawyer if you don’t fuck me right now there will be hell to pay.” Veronica had two options, she could either give in,be late for school and not pick up McNamara or she could defy Heather Chandler. Her natural instinct was to give into Heather Chandler as anyone’s would be in this situation, however something primal stirred inside her. She wanted to defy Heather Chandler. She nearly growled, demanding from Heather.  
“No. Heather, we’re getting ready right now.” Heather’s brow unfurled, she blinked a couple times, undoubtedly shocked, and yet still she huffed.  
“Fine whatever Sawyer...” Heather got up, making her way to her bathroom. Veronica was still shocked herself, she’d actually just demanded something from the mythic bitch and she actually listened to her. 

She got up, dressing herself as Heather brushed her hair. She made her way to the bathroom herself, brushing her teeth. She could tell Heather was angry with her, not angry enough to yell at her but angry nonetheless. She leaned on Heather as she began brushing her own teeth. Heather huffed,continuing to brush her teeth but not pushing Veronica off. Veronica pushed her luck, watching as Heather finished brushing her teeth. She pouted slightly, she was still soft at heart.  
“Baby please kiss me..” Heather rolled her eyes, going out to get dressed herself. Veronica pouted to herself. Clearly upset. She followed Heather, standing behind her. “Heather Chandler, kiss me right now..” Heather huffed, turning around and kissing Veronica quickly, chaste. It still made Veronica blush. She was confused. Did Heather actually like being bossed around? Surely it was something only Veronica could do. She went over to the vanity, watching Heather do her makeup as she did her own. She kissed her cheek gently, smiling as she walked over to retrieve her bag. “Thank you miss Chandler.” Heather scoffed, clearly blushing still. She covered her freckles with a base coat, continuing to do her makeup. Veronica watched, occasionally checking the time on her phone. 7:00 now. Heather stood up, putting on her shoes. Veronica smiled softly, reaching out to touch her hand.  
“Hey.. I love you Heather.”  
“Love you too asshole, let’s motor.” Veronica nodded, standing up with Heather. They made their way downstairs Heather scrolled through social media briefly, not acknowledging Heather’s parents. She didn’t like them very much but they let Veronica stick around even after Heather came out as a lesbian to them. She grabbed her keys, stepping outside. Her presence was powerful, her heels clicking on the concrete. The clicks stopped abruptly. An exclamation fueled by both shock and concern.  
“Holy fuck Betty and Mac broke up.” Veronica stopped as well, shocked.  
“Oh shit..are both of them okay?”  
“I don’t know it seems pretty bad... maybe we should take Mac to Starbucks or something... god she seems sad look at her Instagram story. I hope she’s okay..Jesus Christ..” Heather got into the car, Veronica following, she checked McNamara’s Instagram stories, seeing her cry was hard for her. They dated very briefly before Veronica and Chandler started dating but McNamara left Veronica for Betty in the end. That’s how she ended up in Heather Chandler’s bed after a Saturday night party. Of course she could’ve went home with a boy but there was always something so enticing about Heather Chandler, something that drew her to join the Heathers in the first place. Something that drew her into Heather’s bed again and again. Veronica sent McNamara a quick DM asking her if they should come in or if she was going to come out on her own. Heather had been driving for awhile. Veronica felt bad for teasing Chandler like that. She didn’t want to break up with Heather any time soon. She leaned on her slightly, kissing her neck chastely.   
“I’m sorry about this morning princess...” Heather smiled softly, leaning back on her gently.  
“Babe don’t apologize...it was actually really hot.” Veronica recoiled a bit, taken aback by Heather’s remarks. Trying to feel for any residual sarcasm that may be in the air.  
“Wait what? You liked that? You seemed really angry..” Heather laughed softly, shaking her head.  
“I was kinda frustrated sure but ... I really like being bossed around by you ronnie.. it turns me on. I don’t get to be bossed around a lot.” Veronica blushed at Heather’s words. She never could be as confident as Heather was about sex. Veronica was soft. Still she smirked softly, thinking about how else she could tease Heather now in class and at school. Heather chuckled softly, seeing the look in Veronica’s eyes.  
“I probably shouldn’t have told you that..”   
Veronica giggled, kissing Heather’s neck again as they parked in Heather McNamara’s driveway.


	2. McNamara's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica check in on post-breakup Mac on their way to school.

Only her dad was home, her mom gone for the weekend. They all knew that that really meant. Veronica checked her DMs, still no response from Mac, although she had read it. Veronica sighed, leaning into Heather more. She purred softly.  
“I think we should go in babe.. I mean she’s not responding...” Heather’s brows furrowed, incredibly worried. She unbuckled her seat belt.  
“Goddammit. C’mon Ronica we’ve gotta check on her. I swear to god if she does anything fucking stupid..” Veronica nodded, getting out herself. Heather and Heather and even Heather had keys to each other’s houses for security reasons, or ,maybe that was just a cover up for Heather to have access to their houses. Veronica was unsure. They made their way to the front door, Heather unlocking it. Veronica followed as they made their way through the dark house. “Mac? Are you okay sweetheart?” She heard a sniffle and a whine as a response. Veronica reached for Heather’s hand, holding it. Heather held it back, walking up the stairs to Heather’s room. Heather took in a breath, opening the door. McNamara was on the bed, holding her big stuffed tweety bird close to her. She sniffled, looking at Heather and Veronica with those big brown eyes all puffy. It made Veronica’s chest ache slightly. She still loved McNamara, even it If was on a platonic level now. Heather spoke up first, her voice dropping with concern.  
“Hey Mac and cheese... we saw your updates.. are you okay to talk?” She shook her head, nuzzling further into her stuffed animal. Heather and Veronica looked at each other, both nodding and sitting on either side of Heather. They both wrapped their arms around Heather, leaning on her. Veronica held her hand gently, softly. It made Chandler’s heart pang. She knew that Veronica still loved McNamara. Veronica spoke gently.  
“Mac hey.. talk to me what happened?” McNamara sniffled, looking up at Veronica.  
“I... we.. we had a fight because she found my antidepressants...” Veronica held her hand tighter.  
“... what’s the problem with that?”  
“I was... going to take too many of them..” both Heather and Veronica held McNamara close. Heather spoke sternly, almost motherly with Heather, she rubbed her shoulder, drying her tears. It was so rare to see Heather take this role, Mac was older than her of course but Chandler was always the older sister in their relationship.  
“Heather didn’t you talk to your therapist about this?” Heather shook her head no. She didn’t like talking to her therapist. She didn’t know why she got so sad all the time. She didn’t know why she wanted to die even when she had a girlfriend and really fun friends and was head of the cheer leading team, she still wanted to die sometimes and she didn’t know why. The pills hardly worked. Heather Chandler sighed, leaning on Heather more. “C’mon Mac...you’ve gotta talk about this stuff with your therapist… or the counselor, or even your doctor.” McNamara nodded, leaning into Heather, holding Veronica’s hand.   
“Okay... I didn’t go through with it though.. Betty stopped me.. but we got into a fight.. she said she couldn’t do this anymore..” Chandler nodded, holding McNamara. “She said she couldn’t handle trying to save me all the time..” Heather sighed, Veronica anxiously rubbing her thumb across Heather’s hand gently. Heather spoke up more, her anger sensible but still a bit jarring.  
“Do I have to kick her ass?” McNamara shook her head, sniffling. “C’mon Mac.. chin up.. you’ve got me and Veronica and Heather Duke.. your whole cheer team. We’re here for yo-“ Mac cut off with a sob, hugging onto her stuffed animal more.  
“I loved her Heather! I really loved her! I loved her and she left me..” Veronica winced, hearing that, it made her heart hurt. Heather McNamara wasn’t her first love, not by a long shot but still, it hurt her hearing that she’d never felt this way about her. Heather nodded. Veronica shook her head, speaking firmly.  
“If you want her back take her back. You’re Heather McNamara and you deserve to be happy. If Betty Finn is the only thing you think is going to make you happy then go get her. Chin up. You’re gonna do great even if she doesn’t take you back because you’re Heather McNamara and that’s enough. You deserve better than suicide Heather. Remember? If you were happy every day of your life, you’d be a game show host.” Both Heathers watched her with watery eyes, Heather Chandler’s heart ached more, seeing Veronica like that, she knew that Veronica had to work her way through her own stuff. Veronica smiled, she had a good smile. It made Heather McNamara smile too, tears running down her cheeks. She hugged Veronica tightly, Veronica returning the hug.  
“Thank you.. I’ll talk to her.. maybe I can get the cheer squad to do a cheer! That’ll be cute right? Oh! And I’ll get a necklace from my dad’s store! She’s always liked this certain one...” Veronica smiled, looking up at Heather Chandler, who looked at her in return.  
“I think she’d like that a lot. Now let’s get going, Heather said we should get Starbucks but you’ve gotta get dressed first.” Mac laughed, getting up. She rummaged through her closet, quickly picking out an outfit and ran into her bathroom.


	3. The Starbucks Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls start the school day off with some Starbucks.

Veronica smiled and leaned over onto Heather Chandler. She giggled and wrapped her arm around Veronica. Veronica smiled, snarking “You’ve never gotten the cheer team to make a cheer for me.” Heather laughed, kissing the top of Veronica’s head.  
“Oh shut up I’m not even on the team anymore.”  
“Why again?” A tinge of sarcasm. Heather rolled her eyes.  
“Remember, I’m failing English. They kicked me off for the semester, but I’m sure I’ll get back on somehow.” Veronica giggled softly nodding. She remembers why she failed English, she never studied her vocabulary.  
“I’m sorry babe...But it is almost out 6 month anniversary and I may have gotten something special for this Friday.” Heather smiled, smirking.  
“Mmm if it’s anything like this morning I’ll be thrilled.” Veronica scoffed, laughing.  
“Shut up its romantic.. plus maybe I was intending to finish what I started.. just later.. at school maybe?” She looked up, her eyes flickering with a sense of sexuality. It made Heather blush, she laughed.  
“Shit Sawyer that’s fucking kinky..” Veronica giggled, nodding. She spoke with a confidence.  
“I know.” Heather laughed and cuddled into Veronica more. Waiting for McNamara. Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s neck, speaking softly. It was something she did when she was sincere. It made Veronica blush no matter how often she did it. Heather Chandler was surprisingly sweet to Veronica, she’d always had been. A part of Veronica knew that the reason she was even in the Heathers in the first place was because Heather had a crush on her.  
“God you’re perfect Sawyer. That’s why you’re in with the Heathers. You’re absolutely perfect... my perfect girl.” Veronica blushed, giggled and held Heather’s hand gently.  
“Shut up pillowcase... you’re perfect too.. you’re perfect to me okay? I love you.” Heather nodded, whispering quieter, it was tentative and nervous, very unlike the Heather Chandler the rest of the school knew. She was vulnerable in the moment.  
“Do you still love her?” Veronica took in a breath, looking down. She could feel Heather shaking softly, nervously fidgeting with Veronica’s ring.  
“Yeah.. sort of...But, I love you too. I love you a lot more okay Heather? You’re my Heather Chandler and I’m wearing your Letterman because I want everyone to know I’m yours because I love you.” Heather sighed, sniffling softly.  
“Shit Sawyer.. I love you too..” Heather chuckled nervously, nuzzling further into Veronica’s neck. It was so soft for Heather to be like this with Veronica, she knew it hurt her when she talked about McNamara like that, she felt bad. It made her heart ache. Veronica rested her head on Heather’s, holding her hand firmly.  
“I love you Heather Chandler...”  
“Thank you…”

McNamara came out of the bathroom, smiling and her usual self. She giggled seeing Veronica and Heather cuddling on her bed. She felt determined to win Betty Finn back, a surge of inspiration hitting her. “C’mon lovebirds lets go get Starbucks! I wanna get my girlfriend back!” Veronica laughed, still holding Heather’s hand. Heather Chandler laughed with her, sitting up fully. She let go of Veronica’s hand, making Veronica whine softly. Heather stood up, quickly followed by Veronica.  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better Mac. Let’s motor.” She grabbed McNamara’s hand, taking her downstairs with Veronica trailing behind. She felt bad, like Heather was mad at her. Veronica still rode shotgun, she looked down, Heather starting up the car. Heather McNamara giggled in the backseat, texting the cheer squad. Veronica smiled softly. She snapped a quick picture of Heather driving, posting it to Snapchat. Heather laughed softly.  
“Did you just take a picture of me driving?” Veronica giggled, nodding.  
“Yeah, I posted it to snap, you’ll have to read the caption later.” Heather giggled, shaking her head.  
“You’re ridiculous ronica..” Heather McNamara chirped up from the back.  
“I wanna pic once we stop at Starbucks! Since we all look so cute today!” Heather laughed, smiling over at Veronica.  
“Okay Heather..” Veronica smiled as they stopped in the drive thru. “Does everyone want their usual?” Both Veronica and McNamara responded with a confirming phrase and Heather began her order.  
“We’re gonna go ahead and get a blonde caramel cloud macchiato, an iced americano with 2 creams and a strawberry Frappuccino, and three birthday cake cake pops. Thanks.” The intercom voice muffled, telling Heather her total as she pulled up to the window, handing the girl her card. McNamara smiled giddily as Heather handed her the strawberry Frappuccino, she never did like coffee that much. The Americano went to Veronica of course, she’d always preferred black or almost black coffee. Heather on the other hand liked something creamy and sweet. And of course the cake pops were for everyone, Heather had been with the two for long enough to know that they’d probably wanted something sweet. Heather made her way to school. They were running a bit late, but seeing as none of them had a first period it wasn’t that big of a deal. Veronica sipped her drink watching as McNamara took a picture of all of them. She smiled, sure Mac was cute and did cute shit like that but her Heather Chandler was cute too in her own Heather Chandler way, it was much more exciting. Buying everyone cake pops and coffee for example. She leaned on her shoulder as she drove, making Heather smile. McNamara took a quick picture sending it to Veronica through her dms. Veronica nuzzled into Chandler’s shoulder.  
“Thanks for breakfast babe.”  
“Anytime ronica...”  
Heather soon arrived at Westerburg, promptly parking and getting out, rushing over to open the door for Veronica. Of course the whole school knew by now, Heather could hardly keep it a secret for a week let alone 6 months. Most people were okay with it, some people of course weren’t but Heather Chandler was still Heather Chandler, the mythic bitch and nobody was going to challenge that. Heather McNamara got out, giggling.  
“Alright everyone! Group selfie before I meet with the cheerleaders to organize that cheer!” Heather rolled her eyes, getting into Heather McNamara’s shot. She took a quick photo, posting it to Instagram with a ludicrous amount of hashtags and heart emojis. Veronica laughed, leaning on Heather.  
“You always look so pissed off in pictures babe.” Heather laughed, nodding.  
“It’s true Heather, just look at your face! It’s okay we still love you!” Veronica smiled, holding Heather Chandler’s hand. Heather McNamara smiled, bounding off.  
“See you later gals! I’ve gotta meet up with the cheer team!” Heather and Veronica both waved their goodbyes, smiling. Heather giggled, kissing the top of Veronica’s hand. Veronica blushed smiling.  
“Oh? And what is Ms. Chandler doing now?”  
“Mm what does Ms. Sawyer want Ms.Chandler to do with her right now?” Veronica smirked, leaning forward into Heather’s body.  
“Maybe she wants to have a little fun with her in the janitors closet?” Heather smirked back, grinning.  
“Sounds great but she’s gonna have to wait for Ms.Chandler to finish her coffee.” Veronica laughed, nodding.  
“Okay okay.. geez Heather..” Heather smiled, letting Veronica lace her arm into Heather’s leaning on her as they walked into the school.


End file.
